


Incomparable

by glaciernoswag (kaashmoneybb)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deseo Hornets Rookie Iizuna Tsukasa, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Third Year Komori Motoya, high school sweethearts, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaashmoneybb/pseuds/glaciernoswag
Summary: Third year Komori Motoya is looking forward to seeing his long distance boyfriend and former captain at Itachiyama, Iizuna Tsukasa. They've decided that this time, they're going all the way.Hopefully his mom doesn't catch them.
Relationships: Iizuna Tsukasa/Komori Motoya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Incomparable

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these two guys losing their virginity while being embarrassed to say the word sex! Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaashmoneybb) if you like
> 
> Thank you for clicking, it means a lot to me :)

  
  


_KM: so I was thinking_

_KM: when you come home for the match_

_KM: that we could do it_

_IT: ?_

_IT: Do what?_

_IT: Excited to see you btw :)_

_KM: have sex_

_KM: if you want_

_IT: Oh_

_IT: That’s_

_IT: I mean I want to_

_IT: But I don’t want you to think that you have to or something_

_IT: I love you_

_IT: You don’t have to prove anything_

_KM: i know_

_KM: i love you too_

_KM: i just want to_

_KM: i feel like im ready and ive wanted this for a long time_

_IT: Well_

_IT: If you say so_

_IT: Then I’m really, really excited to see you now_

_IT: But you can change your mind_

_IT: I hope you know…I want to, too_

_IT: Damn_

_IT: Now I gotta jack off_

_KM: :o_

_KM: send a pic_

_KM: i can’t wait to see you either xo_

* * *

Komori walked into the hallway outside of the locker room, searching for the person he wanted to see.

“Hey, you,” he heard from his left. 

He turned and grinned, rushing forward and jumping faithfully.

Iizuna caught him, holding him tight and spinning him around once in the air. “I missed you. You were great today,” he said, greeting his younger boyfriend as he set him back on the ground.

Komori waved his hand in denial. “Stop, I didn’t even do that well. I missed you too,” he said, wanting to kiss him all over his face, but abstaining because they were still in public. 

Iizuna tsked. “You never take a compliment, do you?” he teased. “Should we go? I already found a movie I want to watch tonight. Well, if you think it looks good too, of course,” he added quickly, knowing Motoya would have to do his own assessment of his movie choice before it was approved. 

“Yeah, let’s go. My mom’s making dinner,” Komori said.

Him and Iizuna had started dating near the end of Iizuna’s third year. Iizuna signed a contract with the Deseo Hornets around the same time, and then moved to Nagoya soon after graduation to begin training. They hadn’t had much time together in person before they became long distance, but now they’d been dating for almost a year, maintaining the relationship with digital communication and sparse visits. 

And tonight, Komori was anxious, because he had something on his mind.

Iizuna was a parent’s dream. Former captain, current professional athlete, smart, kind, responsible, mature– he was the whole package. He charmed the Komori family right away once they started dating. Both of Motoya’s sisters had a crush on him too. Whenever he came back to Tokyo, they insisted that he stay with them, since his own family actually lived in Yokohama. He’d been recruited to Itachiyama for volleyball and lived with a distant cousin during that time, who had since moved to Niigata.

At dinner he told stories about training, his life in Nagoya, talked about what he missed about Tokyo, and asked Komori’s family members about their own lives with genuine interest and enthusiasm. The conversation dragged on far too long for Motoya’s liking; he would have preferred to eat in 20 minutes and then hustle upstairs to get to the good stuff. 

A few hours later, they were finally alone in his room, watching an action movie on his laptop. They sat on the floor, legs crossed under the low study table, a few empty food wrappers strewn about. 

Komori was digging his nails into the back of his hands, hiding them under the tabletop. He was struggling to pay attention to the movie, instead trying to sneak a glance at Iizuna from the corner of his eye. Their legs were touching, just barely, but it was sending tingles through Komori’s entire body. 

Iizuna shifted his weight to his left arm, planting his hand on the floor behind Komori’s left hip. He turned to look at him briefly, smiling. 

“Do you still want to watch this?” he asked. A loaded question.

Komori hunched his shoulders, trying to avoid making contact with Iizuna’s outstretched arm. “Oh, uh, we don’t have to,” he said awkwardly, distracting himself by reaching across the table to press pause. “Do you wanna do something else?” 

He turned his head to the right, making eye contact with Iizuna. He felt his face get hot. This shouldn’t have been this difficult, but he was so nervous that physical contact he had previously been comfortable with was giving him butterflies. 

Iizuna angled himself towards him, reaching over his lap and taking one of his hands. “Well, if you still wanted to…” He swallowed, feeling his own face flush.

Komori was relieved that he didn’t have to bring it up. He traced his fingers along the outside of Iizuna’s hand anxiously. “Um, yeah, I… still want to,” he managed.

“Okay,” Iizuna said quietly. He leaned forward slowly, at the same time that Komori leaned towards him. 

They kissed, something familiar, but this time, it sent a shiver down their spines. They turned their bodies intuitively to face each other. Komori scooted forward, sitting in the space between Iizuna’s splayed knees with his legs hooked around his waist. He held his face in both hands, while Iizuna gripped him at the sides of his chest, his thumbs pressing in firmly. 

Their kiss quickly intensified, both searching deeper with their tongues. While they might have taken it slower if it was a different night, now they shared a concrete goal. This time, they were going to have sex. Months of waiting for each other were coming to a head. Iizuna’s hands ran up and down Komori’s torso, then slipped under the hem of his shirt.

His skin was warm, and his body tensed at the touch. He paused, until Komori made a small sound into his mouth. He slid up slowly. They broke away from the kiss for a moment so he could pull off the shirt the rest of the way. 

Komori retracted his hands, moving to cover himself. At 18 he was filling out slightly with lean muscle, but felt self conscious in his boyfriend’s reverent gaze. 

“You look so good, Motoya,” Iizuna mumbled, as if he could read his mind, sliding his hands up Komori’s toned arms. Komori blushed and tugged on his sleeve. 

“Take yours off too?” he asked shyly. 

He hadn’t seen Iizuna in awhile, but pictures sent late at night documented the rapid gains from his intense training schedule and diet. Komori was just really passionate about fitness.

Iizuna complied quickly, tossing his shirt on the floor behind him. 

“Wow,” Komori breathed out, forgetting about hiding himself and moving to feel up and down Iizuna’s chest and abs. “You’re so… hot.” He lifted his head for another kiss, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth right away and licking hungrily. 

Iizuna smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms behind Komori’s back, pulling him in closer. Their chests made contact, and their groins pressed against each other, hardening dicks still trapped in their pants. 

The sound of their lips smacking wetly and hot breaths into each other's mouths was interspersed with small moans. Komori thought he was vibrating, feeling himself begin to lose control as Iizuna’s crotch bulged against his while his hands kneaded his waist. 

“ _Motoya?”_ his mother shouted from downstairs.

Komori jumped to his feet, sprinting to the door and flicking the lock faster than he had ever moved in a match. He leaned against it, shirtless and panting, red in the face. “Yeah, Mom?” he called, heart racing. He made a panicked face with wide eyes at Iizuna, who looked back at him and gestured with his hands to indicate his helplessness. 

“ _Do you and Tsukasa want dessert? I made cookies!”_

Komori pinched the bridge of his nose and winced. “Thanks! We’re just finishing a movie, we’ll come down when it’s over!” he yelled back.

“ _Okay, honey!”_

Komori’s shoulders slumped as he walked back to where Iizuna was sitting. He rubbed his temple and then hid his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered.

Iizuna stood up to meet him, looping an arm around his waist and trying to pry Komori’s hands away. “It’s okay,” he murmured into his ear, hugging Komori close to him and grinding slightly, showing him that he was still hard and wanting despite the interruption. 

Komori smiled, snaking his arms around his neck, his head angling back as he silently cursed at the sensation of Iizuna’s cock pressed against him through their pants. 

“Do you wanna go on the bed?” Iizuna whispered, reaching down to give Komori’s butt a light squeeze as he kissed his earlobe and down his neck.

Komori nodded, and Iizuna stepped back, letting himself fall backwards on the mattress and pulling Komori on top of him. 

Komori’s hips dipped down immediately, chasing contact and gyrating without thinking about it. He attacked Iizuna’s lips with renewed fervor, excited to continue where they had left off. Iizuna kept massaging his ass over his sweatpants, fingers digging into muscle, until he paused to slip his hands beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs. Komori groaned as cool fingertips groped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart gently and dancing dangerously close to his hole. 

“Should I take them off?” he asked nervously, pulling back from the kiss to look at Iizuna’s face.

“Yeah,” Iizuna huffed out, his eyes blown and burning with desire. 

Komori sat back awkwardly and shimmied out of both layers, dropping them on the floor before crawling back on top of Iizuna. He straddled him and Iizuna’s hands found their place on his hips. His balls were tight, resting on top of Iizuna’s bulge, the tip of his hard cock making contact with Iizuna’s stomach and smearing a tiny drop of precum onto his skin. 

“Fuck,” Iizuna said, eyes narrowing in on Komori’s dick as he looked down his own chest. “You wanna keep going?” he asked, glancing back up at Motoya’s face hopefully, lips parted and panting. 

“Yes,” Komori replied, hands resting on Iizuna’s chest. 

Iizuna sat up, gently sliding Komori off of his lap and letting him lay back on the mattress. He hovered over him, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, kissing him all over, before moving back to his mouth. Komori’s hands reached down, palming Iizuna’s erection for the first time that day. Iizuna groaned in between kisses. 

“You’re so fucking sexy,” he said quietly, running his hand along Komori’s flat stomach. He paused before taking his dick in his hand and giving it a tentative stroke, sliding the foreskin down and then back up.

Komori’s back arched off the mattress. “Ah– Iizuna– do you want to–” he choked out, reaching under the pillow and feeling for the tiny bottle of lube and handful of condoms he had stashed there. “Can you try? With your… finger?” he asked, dick twitching with excitement. 

Iizuna picked up the lube and fumbled with the cap, popping it open and squeezing some out on his fingertips. Far too much ran out of the nozzle and he cursed as it dripped onto Komori’s stomach. “Shit, sorry,” he said, closing it quickly and setting it back on the bed. 

“You’ve already– you’ve done this to yourself, right?” he questioned hesitantly, rubbing the lube between his fingers and brushing against Komori’s perineum. He sat back on his heels, with Komori’s knees bent in front of him, legs spread apart loosely. 

“Yes,” Komori gasped, looking between his thighs at Iizuna. “Please… touch me, Iizuna,” he whined.

Iizuna took a deep breath and stuck his middle finger out. He placed it directly against Komori’s hole, and then pressed in up to the second knuckle. Komori moaned softly, mindful of his volume, and his legs shook, hole clenching around Iizuna’s finger. 

“More?” Iizuna asked. He struggled to focus, feeling how tight Komori’s asshole was, and imagining how it would feel to have his dick inside of him. His gut ached and his painfully hard cock strained against his pants. 

“Fuck, yes, keep going,” Komori said, letting his head flop back on the pillow as Iizuna started slowly finger fucking him. 

“When do you want to cum?” Iizuna blurted out as he fingered him, watching Komori’s dick loll back and forth across his stomach as he contracted his abs. “D’you wanna cum now or when we…”

Komori’s hand was splayed over his eyes, and his cock throbbed as he anticipated what they were building up to. “No, I wanna cum when… you’re inside me,” he admitted, embarrassed at how explicit that sounded. 

“Fuck,” Iizuna groaned. So that meant they were really going to do it. “Okay, baby, just tell me when you’re ready… shit, can I add more?”

Komori nodded, biting his lip as Iizuna squeezed his pointer finger inside him along with the other. 

“Do you–” Iizuna began nervously, gulping, “Do you like that?” He slid his fingers in and out together, wincing at how tight it was, spreading them slightly to test how loose Komori was getting. 

“Yeah, oh fuck, it feels so good when you do it,” Komori groaned, opening his eyes and looking up at him. His body was relaxing, and Iizuna noticed. He started moving his fingers faster and curling them. Komori’s vision went white for a second and he stifled a yelp as Iizuna hit against a spot inside him. He wanted him more than anything, and he was getting bolder as Iizuna pleasured him. “When I do it… I imagine that it’s you– that it’s your cock,” he stuttered out, biting into his forearm as Iizuna pressed a third finger inside him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Iizuna groaned, using his free hand to unzip his pants, the pressure on his cock too great to bear any longer. “Baby… d’you think you’re…”

Komori nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think I’m ready now,” he declared. He was scared, but sure, and trusting. Iizuna kept moving three fingers inside him as he fumbled with his pants, sliding them down to his knees, before he had to stand up and drop them to the floor completely. He climbed back onto the bed, on top of Komori, so that their naked bodies were only centimeters apart. He leaned in for a sweet, slow kiss, exhaling sharply as his cock bounced against Komori’s between them. 

Iizuna sat back again. He reached for one of the condoms, tearing it open, hands trembling, blinking as he tried to concentrate on his task. He rolled it onto his cock carefully. 

“Fuck, I think that’s the wrong way,” he cursed, peeling it off quickly. He wasn’t sure what to do with it now. 

“I don’t think you can put it back on… just get a new one out,” Komori said, face anxious as he watched his boyfriend prepare himself. “Hurry, baby,” he added, voice needy.

“Okay, shit,” Iizuna said, tossing the wasted condom off the bed and opening a new packet. This time, he inspected it closely and flipped it the right way before rolling it down his length. He searched for the lube again in the sheets, spotting the bottle as Komori waited with his legs hanging open expectantly. “This is the right kind, right?” he asked, pouring some out and slathering it on the outside of the condom anyways. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Komori responded, biting his lip as he watched Iizuna stroking himself. His cock was long and relatively slender (though he really had nothing to compare it to), with a gentle curve. 

“Okay,” Iizuna repeated, shuffling forward on his knees, before sinking back on his heels just in front of Komori’s entrance. He aimed his cock down with one hand, and used the other to brace against one of Komori’s dangling legs. He gulped. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

He looked into Komori’s light brown eyes, staring back up at him, lustful, eager. 

“Yes, just do it,” Komori whispered, shaking as he felt the tip press against him. 

“Okay… tell me if it hurts, baby,” Iizuna said.

He allowed himself to press inside Komori, the head of his cock breaching the rim in a slow, careful motion. He forced himself to stop, checking on Komori.

Komori held his breath, eyes rolling back as he felt a cock inside of him for the first time. “It’s good,” he whispered, throat tight. 

Iizuna took that as permission to continue and leaned over Komori again, his elbows dropping to the mattress and one arm sliding behind Komori’s neck. Their noses touched, and Iizuna shifted his hips forward, closing his eyes as he slid in deeper.

“It hurts, it hurts!” Komori hissed, tensing up and clawing at Iizuna’s back. Tears welled in his eyes as he felt himself stretch beyond what he thought was possible, his body protesting the intrusion. Pain shot up his spine. “It’s too big,” he worried out loud, squeezing his eyes shut.

Iizuna froze, about half way inside. He panicked, kissing Komori’s cheek reassuringly. “Oh my god, should we stop? Baby, breathe, it’s okay, shh,” he cooed, panting and struggling to mind his boyfriend’s pain while he experienced the greatest physical sensation he had ever known. 

“No, don’t, just give me a second,” Komori gasped, taking deep breaths and relaxing as the pain dulled. He wrapped his legs around Iizuna’s waist, hooking his ankles behind the small of his back. “Okay, just… put it in all the way, and then stop,” he instructed, burying his face in Iizuna’s shoulder and locking his arms tight around his neck. 

“Okay… fuuuuck, babyyy,” Iizuna moaned, sliding the rest of the way in with one smooth motion, nearly cumming on the spot. “Oh my god, you’re amazing,” he said, truthful to what was on his mind, as Komori clenched around him again.

“Ahh, god, it hurts, Iizuna,” Komori whined. They stayed like that for a few moments, Iizuna buried inside him, breathing hard with bodies pressed against each other, holding on tight. Komori ran his fingers through Iizuna’s ashy light brown hair, grabbing a fistful to ground himself as he took deep breaths. 

“Okay,” he said slowly, feeling himself adjust to the size of Iizuna’s dick, “I think you can start moving… just go slow, please?” He cupped Iizuna’s face, bringing it into view above him again and looking at him pleadingly. 

Iizuna didn’t need him to say it twice. He slid out experimentally, then back in, staring into Komori’s eyes. “Is it… is it okay?” He watched him closely for tears or flinching.

Komori nodded. “Yeah… it feels… good.” 

Iizuna kissed him. He started slowly rocking in and out, stifling groans into Komori’s mouth. It was unbelievably incredible; he couldn’t get enough. He wanted to go faster, and harder, and it took everything in him to maintain his gentle pace.

Komori’s eyes rolled back behind closed lids as he kissed Iizuna sloppily. It started to feel _really_ fucking good. He’d never felt closer to him than he did now. The combination of the physical sensations and emotions was overstimulating. He reached to the side blindly for the lube, hastily squeezing some in his hand before reaching between their bodies and grabbing his own dick. He breathed in sharply as he started touching himself and Iizuna pulled his head back.

“Are you okay?” Iizuna said, his face desperate, but kind and genuine. Sweat was beading on his temple, his brow knit in concentration.

“Faster,” Komori replied, answering his question indirectly. 

His knuckles bumped against Iizuna’s abs as he continued to stroke himself rapidly. He was racing towards orgasm. He wanted to cum on Iizuna’s cock. 

Iizuna picked up his pace gradually, tentatively, until he couldn’t hold back anymore. He started snapping his hips quickly into Komori, thrusting hard and closing his eyes. 

“Iizuna,” Komori gasped, the tension in his gut unleashing. “I’m cumming, fuck, I’m cumming!” he whined, air leaving his lungs as he went over the edge. Cum shot out across his stomach, seemingly endlessly, his orgasm prolonged by the feeling of Iizuna stretching him out. 

“Motoya,” Iizuna groaned, still fucking into him, watching him as his eyes fluttered and his mouth fell slack open, feeling his hole spasming around him. “I love you, so much, baby, fuck,” he babbled, leaning down to kiss Komori as his orgasm tapered off. 

“I love you too,” Komori gasped, on a high, now obsessed with pleasing Iizuna. “Are you gonna cum for me?” he said provocatively, with a hint of begging, staring into Iizuna's green eyes and unhinged expression.

“Oh fuck, yeah, I’m gonna cum for you,” Iizuna muttered, closing his eyes and grunting much louder than he had intended as he reached his peak, thrusting shallowly and irregularly into Komori a few more times as he came. His pressed his face into Komori's neck, his shaky breaths going directly into his collarbone. Komori closed his eyes too and tried to isolate the feeling of Iizuna's cock pulsing faintly inside him.

They both caught their breath, bodies sticky, cum smearing between them.

Komori tilted his face up to kiss Iizuna again, gentle and slow, just their lips sliding tenderly and lovingly. Iizuna winced as he pulled out. He broke away from the kiss, sitting back and rolling the condom off carefully. “Where should I put this?” he asked, holding it away from his body cautiously. 

“Shit, I don’t know… just wrap it in a bunch of tissues and then I’ll flush it later,” Komori said, fearing that his mother would somehow find it in the trash.

“I don’t think you can flush them?” Iizuna commented, raising an eyebrow, still holding the used condom. 

“You can’t? Ugh… okay, just wrap it up so you can’t see it and then put it in the trash. Try to cover it with other stuff, though,” Komori said. 

Iizuna climbed off the bed, carefully wrapping the small satchel of cum in far more tissues than necessary and burying it in the trash. He cleaned off his stomach too, and then Komori’s. “Jeez, you came so much,” he said, chuckling slightly as he reached for a fresh tissue. 

Komori blushed. “Sorry, I was excited, I guess,” he said, hiding his face in his hands again for a moment.

“No, baby, it was hot,” Iizuna said, bending down to dot kisses on the back of Komori’s hands until he relented and revealed his face again. He grabbed his underwear from the floor, also handing Komori’s to him.

“Should we go downstairs?” he asked, unsure of what to do now.

“What? No, not yet,” Komori complained, reaching his arms out to beckon Iizuna back onto the bed. “I want to cuddle,” he demanded.

“Okay, okay,” Iizuna said, smiling and crawling over Komori to file in behind him. He scooped him into his chest. Spooning was really the only cuddling position that two athletes could manage on a twin sized bed. “I can’t believe I have to go back tomorrow, I’m gonna miss you so much,” he complained into Komori’s shoulder, rubbing his face against his neck and throwing his leg over him. 

“Me too, I don’t want you to go, Zunaaa,” Komori pouted, holding Iizuna’s arms in front of his chest. “But maybe we can… um… have sex, again, before you leave?” he suggested nervously.

“Oh, well, I would obviously love that,” Iizuna said, feeling a little hot again already at the thought. He swallowed, staring at Komori’s bookshelf across the room at a small framed photo of the two of them together. Cute. 

Komori twisted around, giggling and kissing Iizuna’s chin. Iizuna tipped his head down, capturing Komori’s lips, and sliding his arms around him as they started making out again, teenage libido ready to be put to the test.

“ _Motoyaaaa!”_

There were footsteps on the stairs. 

They jumped out of the bed, silently swearing, scrambling around the room, throwing on clothes as fast as they could. 

There was a knock at the door. “Motoya? Are you two going to join us?” came his mother’s voice, just outside. 

Komori quietly unlocked the door, hoping she wouldn’t notice it was locked in the first place, and then opened it slowly, just a few inches. “Of course, mom! We were just coming downstairs,” he said, beaming at her.

Komori’s mother looked at her son’s face. His cheeks were red, his hair was a mess. His… shirt was on backwards? She looked in the room behind him. Tsukasa was standing there, covering his eyes and looking at the floor as he also noticed that not only was Komori’s shirt backwards, it was inside out too. 

“Actually, you two take all the time you need.”


End file.
